You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: It was a long shot, you asking him to dance. You thought he'd laugh or look at you like you were insane, but he didn't.' -Jim and Bones dance.


It was a long shot, you asking him to dance. You thought he'd laugh or look at you like you were insane, but he didn't. Instead, he grasped your outstretched hand and allowed you to pull him to his feet. You were set to lead, but he pulled ahead of you, his hand still entwined with yours, to the middle of the floor and you followed, because you'd follow him anywhere. You just wish he knew that.

A slow song started and you stumbled when you heard the words.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

You look to him, to see if he's feeling the same feelings at the significance of the words. But he doesn't falter, so you pretend that you don't, either. He sets his hands on your waist and you wrap yours around his neck as you begin to slowly sway to the music.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

You don't know how to tell him that you want something more. That you've always wanted something more. You rest your head on his shoulder and you take in the words. The first time he kissed you you felt like this. Like everything was fresh and new and electric.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around_

You laugh when he spins you around.

_And around_

And around.

_And around _

And around.

_And around _

And around.

He stops when the words stop and your head is back on his chest and you're back to swaying slowly with him at his lead and it's comfortable and it's easy. But you want more. You want him to know that he's the only one you want to be with like this. He leans forward and he kisses you and you know that it doesn't mean to him what it means to you, but you let him kiss you because you could never tell him no.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again_

You see the way that people look at you two together when you walk around the halls or when you're at the bars. You know that they think that you're more than you are. That the fact that you go home with each other means more than it does. That you've settled with someone. But they're wrong and you let them be wrong.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes_

This dance that you two do. It's rhythmic and it's easy and it's comfortable, but it's never been anything more. You don't know if he even wants it to be anything more.

_You've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight_

You pull back from him slightly and you look into his eyes and you try to tell him without words how you feel. Try and pour every feeling, every emotion into your eyes. You search his face and he's searching yours, too.

_I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

He kisses you again and it's deeper and it has more meaning than any other kiss that you've ever shared with him and your lips melt into his.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends_

You pull back away again and you've both stopped dancing. You're standing in the middle of the floor and it feels as though the world has stopped around you as you stare into each others eyes.

_When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

"Kiss me again," you whisper and a small smile forms on his face before he pulls you forward, your lips meeting with the same intensity as before. You don't care that there are people around, you don't care that they're watching, and you don't care that you might be wrong, that this still doesn't mean anything, because he's kissing you and it feels like more, so you let it be for now.

_Kiss me again_

The kiss breaks and you're looking into each others eyes again before you sigh and close your eyes and rest your head back on his chest and you're dancing again.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor_

You'll ask him about the kiss later, but for now you're content in the moment, in his arms, dancing and pretending and spinning around.

_And around  
And around  
And around_


End file.
